A run in with Kouga
by Mystic-Arrow
Summary: What happens when kouga causes inuyasha to accidently confess his feelings for kagome?
1. the confession chapter 1

**Fan comment: hi everybody...i wrote this fan fic a loong time ago and it was posted on another fan fic site...i wrote comments on it the first time i posted it and they're still there (since i dont feel like erasing them...i believe in preserving my work) so all the new comments by me are in bold...just so you dont get confused (by the way this fic is completed but has 19 chapters ill probably post a new chapter if i get 10 reviews of liking)**

Hi! Okay people this is my first fan-fic so dunt get like mad if its horrible. just comment and give me some tips...okay here it is

A Run-in with Koga

"NO! I said NO, we have to get back to work on the shards!."

"But Inuyasha, I really need to go back! just for a day," Kagome sighed. Why does he ALWAYS do this? What does he think I do in my time thats so dangerous? There are not that many demons who would attack a McDonalds for the sake of stealing a french fry

"Inuyasha I made plans with my friends to eat lunch. I never get to see them anymore! Please, I promise not to go back like this again."

"Oh, plans with your friends? Guess what- YOU HAVE PLANS TO FIND JEWEL SHARDS and you had those plans ever since you broke the damn thing," Inuyasha smirked "now lets go get the others and we'll be on our way." Hmph, probably wants to go see that hobo guy. Why would she want such a puny little human when she could have ME? huh... "KAGOME you get back here!"

"No! you're not the boss of me. I'm leaving like it or not." Kagome turned on her heel and headed towards the bone-eaters well. A very angry hanyou jumped in front of her, blocking her way to the well. "I dont want to say the S word, so you better move." Inuyasha still stood there, blocking Kagome's way. "O.K then, SIT boy!" "BITCH!" escaped Inuyasha's mouth before he hit the ground.

"Where is lady Kagome, Inuyasha?" Miroko eyed Inuyasha suspiciously "huh?"

" Cram it monk, she had plans with her friends" Or so she says Inuyasha thought nervously I swear if that hoho guy touches her, I'll rip him apart Miroko watched as Inuyasha shook with anger and made fists, he sensed what was happening and saw an opportunity to annoy his friend. "Ah... so Kagome must have a lover back in her time, eh? thats probably why she's always going back."

" Huh? You really think so? see I wasn't sure but...but now you think so too...I...I have to get her back.." Inuyasha said quickly. But after realizing what he had just said, he tried to correct himself. "I mean get her back to our time...so... she could get the shards and go back to her time forever." Oh how I sometimes wish that we never find the shards, Kagome and I could be together forever trying to find them, she could never go back to her time

Miroko smiled at Inuyasha's blushing face. It's so funny how much they love eachother but actually try not to show it

"KAGOME... HELLO Anybody home in there?"

" Huh? what? oh.. .sorry, I just spaced out" Kagome was wondering about Inuyasha. That was a pretty nasty goodbye she gave him... maybe she shouldn't have said sit."

"As I was saying, you should totally go out with Hojo, I mean he really likes you, and he is so sweet."

Kagome looked at her friend and shook her head "No, I can't do that...my... my heart just doesnt belong to him."

" DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE STILL HUNG UP ON THAT JERK."

Kagome blushed and didn't answer. They didn't know his sensitive and loving side. They didn't know how he always protected her in battles. Just then she realized she should go back and make up with him.

" Uh... bye guys I really gotta go! Bye!" Kagome said as she ran out of the McDonalds

"Hi Inuyasha" Kagome said with a sweet smile as she climbed out of the well. Inuyasha was sitting near the well, where he usually sat when Kagome left.

"Hmph," He replied "Back already? it's only been an hour and thirteen minutes."

Kagome looked at her watch and was surprised that Inuyasha was actually counting how long she's been gone. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry I said the S word."

Inuyasha's cold eyes softened up "Well, I guess I'm sorry for not letting you go. You deserve to see the friends in your time." At least she doesn't have a scent of any male on her body

Kagome smiled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek. He turned as red as a tomato, but smiled at her after she pulled away. Then, (this was really shocking to Kagome) Inuyasha hugged her. Omygosh! Is he doing this? or am I dreaming?

Inuyasha pulled away from her and gazed into her eyes... she was beautiful and she kissed him!

" What do you think you're doing with my woman?" Inuyasha and Kagome looked up at the young leader of the demon wolf pack.

OKAY THATS IT FOR NOW PLZ COMMENT AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL COME BY NEXT WEEK!


	2. chapter 2 mutual feelings?

"Oh hi Koga," Kagome greeted "what brings you here?"

"Looking for you, of course." Koga replied sweetly.

"Yea Right, you're looking for something other than Kagome, and if you don't leave now you'll find your arms chopped off."

Inuyasha was shaking with anger.

"Whatever you might think dog breath, I really was here for Kagome."

"WADDU MEAN DOG BREATH? AT LEAST I'M NOT SOME MANGY WOLF!"

Kagome watched the two fight for about five minutes Ugh...they could be so dumb somtimes

"Ah, hello Koga!" Miroko said when they entered Kaede's hut.

"Hi monk."

Sango smiled at Koga. Uh-oh there's going to be trouble

"Something strange is happening to my men...I feel it is Naraku." Koga stated matter-of-factly to Inuyasha

"Ah-Ha! I knew you weren't here just for Kagome!" Inuyasha said, trying not to wake the others.

"Well, I did want to see her... I came to protect her."

"You think I can't protect her!"

:Yawn: Kagome drifted out of her sleep, but was too tired to speak or move. She heard Inuyasha and Koga talking. wow, they're actually talking to eachother, not screaming at eachother

"Ha! You? Such a weakling protect my love?" Koga snorted

Inuyasha was fuming "YOUR LOVE? I LOVE HER MORE THAN YOU EVER COULD IMAGINE!" Inuyasha had screamed. Oh my god...I...I just said that out loud

Huh? Did I just here that? INUYASHA SAID HE LOVED ME? Kagome's eyes widened.

Koga was not surprised at Inuyasha's comment "Listen just stay away from Kagome... O.K?"

Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsaiga "No, you stay away from her!" He swung his sword but Koga moved away just in time. Inuyasha's sword was still too heavy for him.

Kagome didn't want to see anybody chopped up outside so she got up and ran to where the argument was. "STOP"

"Please you guys, stop this fighting!"

The wolf demon and the hanyou turned to see Kagome's flustered face.

"Sorry for waking you, my love"

"STOP THAT!" Inuyasha screamed "LEAVE HER ALONE."

"Koga, I think it's best if you go for now." Kagome said wearily

"But.."

"YOU HEARD HER WOLF BOY! SEE YA LATER!"

Walking over to give Kagome a good bye kiss, Koga aimed his lips for hers, but she turned away and he could only peck her cheek.

Inuyasha saw this and smiled with pleasure.

LATER THAT NIGHT-

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha outside the hut. They haven't really spoken much since Koga left. But Kagome had to confront Inuyasha about what he had said to Koga.

"Um.. Inu...Yasha..?"

"What?"

"Did you really mean...um...that thing you said to Koga?"

"Huh?" Oh no she heard me

"Well? Did you?"

"Uh..." Inuyasha blushed "ya... I guess I did." I had to tell her some time, guess I could settle this now

Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes. Inuyasha smelt them. Oh no, she's miserable now because she hates me and she knows I love her.

"What's wrong Kagome? Why are you crying? Are you disgusted at me? Maybe I shouldn't have told you" Inuyasha said, ashamed.

"No, Oh INUYASHA I'm just ... so...so happy! I can't believe it. You really DO love me."

Inuyasha smiled she's glad? so does that mean...

"Oh Inuyasha I love you too! So much ... for so long!"

Kagome grinned at Inuyasha's smiling face. So he really does...he...he loves me!

Should I lean in and try to kiss her? Well, if she loves me back she won't pull away.

Inuyasha searched Kagome's eyes for what he should do. He saw a loving look and decided to take the chance.

Omygosh he's going to kiss me... how's my breath?

Their lips met and the two wrapped eachother in a passionate hug.

Sango and Miroko peeked out from the hut and smiled at eachother. "Finally" they whispered.

**when i originally wrote this so long ago, i wanted it to be a 2 chapter one shot...but i got reviews saying to continue and so i did...theres some fighting, some kikyo, and some naraku...leave reviews plzzzzzz**


End file.
